kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ri Haku
Ri Haku is a General from the state of Zhao and leader of the Ri Haku Army. His specialty is defensive tactics. Appearance He has long, dark hair and appears to be a large man as he towers over Fuuki and Kouson Ryu. Personality He believes himself to be one of zhao's best generals when it comes to defense. He doesn't wish to die and will quickly run away when losing instead of sticking around for a duel. History Before his defeat by Mou Bu, Ri Haku's esteemed defense had never fallen to a single foe. Once he held a small city against a Yan Army of 50,000 with only 7,000 men. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Rihaku is first seen arriving with Hou Ken and the other generals at Bayou and comments that what happens to the city is irrelevant. During the Battle of Bayou, he is put in charge of the central army of 20,000 men and notes that his opponent is Mou Bu, son of General Mou Gou. A heavy cavalry unit led by a 1000-man commander, Gou Ran, is sent out on the front line to break Mou Bu's charge but the Qin general destroys them instead. In response, Ri Haku deploys 500 archers to the left-wing and tells the heavy infantry to get into an Echelon Formation. This enables him to blunt the "impact force" of Mou Bu's charge but his army suffers a large number of casualties due to this so he orders his men to change formations. Upon hearing the retreat signal, he guesses that something must have happened to Fuu Ki but wonders if it's enough of a reason to pull back the entire force. Back at the Zhao army HQ, Ri Haku comments that there was a concern with how Fuu Ki's quality of tactics sharply declined if the enemy managed to get close to him. He is given charge over the remaining troops in the Fuu Ki Army and is tasked with keeping Moubu occupied so the Zhao generals can destroy the left Qin army. When Shou Mou asks him how it feels going up against someone as strong as Moubu, he dismisses the Qin general and calls him nothing special. On the second day of battle, Ri Haku uses the same tactics as the previous day to face Mou Bu's troops but after seeing how easily Mou Bu's charge tears through his men, he orders his troops to use the "Snake". After the formation is destroyed by Mou Bu's troops, he calls the Qin general a monster and withdraws his base camp, thinking that Mou Bu intends to chase after him. All he can do is watch from a safe distance as the Qin troops led by Mou Bu destroy his army altogether. On the third day, Kou Son Ryuu is placed with Ri Haku so both of them can work together and destroy Mou Bu but they were still unable to stop Mou Bu. Later that evening Shou Mou berated them for their failure. Chou Sou said the fault lied with him and said the next day the whole Army will mobilize to kill Mou Bu. The next day Ri Haku met with Shou Mou on the previous day's battlefield, he warns him to not be out so early alone and states how prudent of Shou Mou to scout the field in the morning. Noticing Hou Ken watching them, he ponders why they know so little about him and why Kou Son Ryuu is yet to tell them more. On the fourth day of battle, his army stands ready for Mou Bu's charge and he is shocked when the other Qin armies begin to move. After Chou Sou mover their HQs he was tasked with stalling the Qin army ahead of him but grew impatient and was about to ride back to their HQ when Kou Son Ryuu stopped him, telling him of the hidden army. His army promptly retreated after Ri Boku sent out the signal to the entire Zhao army. Sanyou Aftermath Arc He was ordered by Ri Boku to appear in the war against Geki Shin and Yan. Coalition Invasion Arc During the Battle of Kankoku Pass Ri Haku is used as bait to lure Duke Hyou into a trap. When the plan is successful, the general comments on Duke Hyou lack of foresight and how this was used against him by Kei Sha to set a perfect trap. Seeing that Man Goku's forces were stalled, he send 1,000 men to reinforce them. Abilities |t2=2nd |2= |t1=3rd Stats |1= }}Ri Haku is a specialist in defensive tactics that is recognized by all of China and well versed in both plains warfare and siege defense. It was said that before his battle with Mou Bu, Ri Haku's esteemed defense has yet to fall even a single foe. He held a small city with only 7000 men against the Yan army of 50 000. He is able to use advanced field tactics such as defensive echelon formation that can be changed to Snake formation which enables him to quickly turn from defense to offense and trap his opponents in an encirclement. Trivia *Unlike Kou Son Ryuu, Ri Haku has yet to make an appearance in the current Arc. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Strategical Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Zhao Strategists